


Mix That Means Home

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a ritual now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix That Means Home

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this fic on my LJ just recently. I don't remember writing it, but it's there, so I must have.

John tries to keep it to the difficult days - days when a number of his people died, when his team barely escaped a deadly situation by the seat of their pants. He likes to wait until Rodney is relaxed in bed, book in hand, and he scoots down, wrap his arms around Rodney's belly and press his face into the warm, soft place, breathe Rodney in and know that he is safe. Rodney scratches John’s scalp and then runs his fingers through the thick hair, over and over, a cyclical habit of comfort. John arches into it, hums and nuzzles, a human version of a cat’s kneading.

John likes to press the tip of his nose into the dip of Rodney’s belly button, and Rodney’s belly trembles, because even if the man won’t admit it, he’s slightly ticklish. Rodney gently tugs on John’s hair in retaliation, and John is helpless against the smile that curls his lips, pressed against Rodney’s skin. John drags his nose up, delighting in Rodney’s entire body shaking now, the involuntary curl Rodney makes, shoulders briefly lifting off the pillow supporting them, a pointless defense against that which tickles him.

By now Rodney knows what’s coming, will move his book to one hand, granting John complete access. John runs his nose along Rodney’s collarbone, licks it, nibbles on it a little, and John feels the sense of warmth and comfort and Rodney, that mix that means _home_ , means _happiness_ , and John will collapse slowly sideways, half on top of Rodney, body pressed against body. He sighs, closes his eyes, dozes as he listens to Rodney mumble in reaction to what he’s reading.

John tries to keep these things to days that are difficult, but sometimes it’s damn near impossible.


End file.
